For Want of A Nail: A Game of Thrones
by ScottishMongol
Summary: Catelyn and Tyrion don't meet at the Crossroads Inn. Tyrion and Eddard team up to take down Littlefinger, and things spiral from there.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

For want of a nail a horseshoe was lost.

Catelyn Stark was riding for Winterfell from King's Landing with Rodrik Cassel when her horse lost a shoe. The two had to stop in a small village and pay a blacksmith to replace it. Between the time it took to replace the shoe and the time it took to find the village the pair was forced to spend the night there.

Meanwhile, Tyrion Lannister arrived at the Crossroads Inn with Yoren. There he had a few drinks and bought a nice room and nothing unexpected happened at all.

Catelyn Stark would pass the inn early the next morning while Tyrion was still waking up.

And much was different.


	2. Tyrion I

**Tyrion**

The guard at the door greeted him with a courteous bow.

"My lord."

"Hello I was summoned by the Hand. If he's not too busy, I've only just returned and this city has so many things I missed. So I'd like to make this quick."

"Of course, my lord." The guard opened the door and Tyrion waddled in. Eddard Stark, Hand of the King, patted his youngest daughter on the head and ushered her out.

"On your way Arya, and I'll have no more talk about monsters and wizards."

Tyrion sat down and helped himself to some wine.

"Yoren said you wished to see me?"

Eddard sat down, looking grimmer than usual.

"Yes. You may have heard someone attempted to murder my son. My wife brought me the dagger the assassin used. Littlefinger said it belonged to you."

Remarkably, Stark managed to keep any hint of accusation out of his voice. Tyrion inspected the dagger. Valyrian steel with a dragionbone hilt. Immediately, Tyrion thought that a man had to be truly stupid to arm an assassin with his own blade, and this was far too valuable for an ordinary catspaw to use. Tyrion knew himself enough to know that he was smarter than that, at least!

"I was most aggrieved to learn of the attempt on your sons life, but I assure you this dagger is not mine. I do know who it belongs to, however."

Remakabky, Stark's frown grew even grimmer. Tyrion wasn't entirely sure if it was poosible for someone to be that grim without hurting themselves. Nevertheless, he pushed on.

"How did Littlefinger say I came across this dagger?"

"He said it was originally his, but you won it in the tourney on Joffrey's 15th nameday, where Ser Loras unhorsed your brother. You bet on the Knight of Flowers and lost."

Now it was Tyrion's turn to frown.

"Nonsense. First of all, I never bet on my family. Second of all, anyone at that tourney can tell you that Littlefinger lost that dagger not to me - but to Robert. You can ask for witnesses if you want."

Now Stark looked confused.

"You mean to say Robert sent this assassin."

"Of course not. But Robert has hundreds of daggers, and he hardly ever uses any of them. He just keeps them in the armory. Therefore, the person who sent this assassin must have had access to the Royal Armory."

As soon as he said that, he knew what Stark was thinking. Lannisters. Probably Cersei. It certainly sounded like something poor, sweet, shortsighted Cersei might do. Tyrion quickly changed the subject.

"What I'm more concerned about is why Littlefinger would misinform you so."

"I am also concerned. Littlefinger has been most, ah, helpful these past weeks. I can't fathom a reason why he would mislead me...unless he meant for me to mistrust you."

_There you go, Stark. Even if my dear sweet sister did try to kill your son, Littlefinger is still drawing suspicion on himself for not pinning this on her in the first place. What is he hiding?_

"Now, Lord Stark, can you possibly think of a reason why Littlefinger would want to cause friction between our two houses?"

Stark looked out of the window towards the sea.

"No...but he isn't to be trusted. I'll need someone else to help me..."

Stark stopped, as if he was afraid he had said too much, then turned back to Tyrion.

"Until then, perhaps the two of us should look into this matter about Littlefinger."

Tyrion thought that was a very good idea. After all, Littlefinger had just tried to accuse him of murder, and that would never do. A Lannister always pays his debts...


	3. Ned I

**Ned**

The Imp lounged on a bench covered in silk cushions, drinking, while Ned stood by the window.

"So, first order of business. Just what was Littlefinger helping you with?"

It had been several days since their first meeting. The tourney was only five days away.

"The, ah..." Ned still wasn't entirely sure how far he could trust the Imp. It was probably best if he left out his suspicions about the Lannisters.

"...Murder of Jon Arryn."

That was enough to get Tyrion to stop drinking for a second.

"Was he murdered?"

"All the signs point to it. He was in perfect health, then he unexpectedly took ill? Littlefinger has helped me get in contact with those of Arryn's household who are still in the city."

"And they were any help?"

"No." Ned said reluctantly.

"Ah, now there you have it. Littlefinger gave you just enough help to make you think he was on your side without actually getting anywhere." Ned knew the Imp was right. He had been played for a fool!

"Well, there is one who we haven't questioned. Ser Hugh, he was Jon Arryn's squire. But when I sent Jory to speak to him he said he would only talk if I came to him."

"Well, you're hand of the King. Summon him! You can do that, you know."

Ned had only been following Littlefinger's advice when he sent Jory. He had said there were spies all aorund and it wasn't safe to talk to him directly. But if Ser Hugh was one of Littlefinger's creatures, of course he wouldn't want Ned to summon him. Plots within plots...

"So we summon this Ser Hugh. What then?"

"You question him. I have my own digging to do. I'm going to look into this Master of Coin's records and see if he's been doing anything shady. Knowing Littlefinger, it'll be like looking for whores in a brothel."

With that, he left. Ned gave his orders to Jory Cassel and sat down to wait. He flipped idly throught he book Jon Arryn was reading, finding nothing as always. He was nearing the section on Lannisters when Jory returned with Ser Hugh in tow.

"Any trouble?" He asked.

"None, my lord. Littlefinger must be busy."

Ser Hugh was very young, with rough-hewn, unlovely features. He sat down nervously.

"Now, then. Ser Hugh, what do you know of Jon Arryn's doings before his death?"

"M-my lord?"

"Jon Arryn. The Hand of the King. You squired for him. He died recently."

"Y-yes my lord. Lord Arryn. Well, he, er, spent a lot of time in the company of Stannis Baratheon, read quite a bit, took an interest in breeding hounds, I can, ah, give you a list of places he visited."

"That won't be necessary. I'm aware of all this. Perhaps we should talk about Jon's death? What do you know of it?"

Ser Hugh paled visibly. He stammered for a moment before speaking.

"H-he took ill suddenly. The maester's did all they could, but h-he died. It was unexpected, all they could do."

Ned's face grew sterner.

"A man in the prime of his health doesn't take ill and die so suddenly. What aren't you telling me?"

It was at this point that Ser Hugh broke.

"It was me! I gave him the poison that killed him, but I was only following orders! Please, lord, I'll confess everything, let me take the black, I'm sorry."

Tears were running down his face. Ned pressed on.

"On whose orders?"

"Lady Arryn's! She gave the gold after, said it was my inheritance, told me what to do. I'm sorry!"

"You owed everything to Jon Arryn and you betrayed his trust. You killed an honorable man. Take this man to the Black Cells."

As Ser Hugh was dragged away, grovelling, Jory Cassel spoke up.

"Do you think it was Lady Arryn?"

"I don't know, but I know how we can find that out easily. Ready a raven."


	4. Catelyn I

**Catelyn**

Family, Duty, Honor. Those were the Tully words. Family came first, which is why Cat would not complete the job she was sen to do until she had seen her children. She was overjoyed at Bran's ability to ride and resolved to send the Imp a letter of thanks. She was troubled at Rickon's wildness, and in fact he hardly left her side. And she was proud of Robb for ruling Winterfell while she was gone.

Finally, she gave Robb the message Ned had given her to deliver.

"Fortify White Harbor and Moat Cailin. It looks like war with the Lannisters, he says, and we won't be taken unawares. And keep Theon close."

While the North sprung into action, a message came from King's Landing. Maester Luwin brought it to her.

"It is troubling, my lady. The first sentence reads _By the time you get this, I may have already acted_."

When he went on to describe Littlefinger's misleading of Ned's investigation, Cat was in shock. Littlefinger? The man she loved as a brother and who had been her friend since they were children? What would he have to gain from turning the Starks and Lannisters against each other?

Maester Luwin continued. "Lord Stark also writes that he has ascertained the manner in which Lord Arryn died. He says he was poisoned by one of his squires on the orders of...Lady Arryn."

This was almost too much. "Maester Luwin, do you believe this?"

"I am not sure my lady. Indeed, it seems that Eddard is not sure either. He requests that you go to the Eyrie and seek out the truth of this. He also wishes for the Vale to join the North and the Riverlands if it comes to war, and this may not be possible if Lady Arryn is in league with Littlefinger."

Cat grew silent. If Lysa, her dear sister, had murdered her own husband on Littlefinger's orders, the entire Vale could be in danger.

Cat wished to stay in Winterfell with her children. Family, Duty, Honor. But Lysa and her son were family too. And Ned needed to find out the truth of this.


	5. Tyrion II

**Tyrion**

"...And so it is the will of the council that in order to keep the peace the City Watch has be given the coin to hire fifty men until the tournament is over."

"Thank you, Lord Baelish." Stark said from the Iron Throne. King Robert was out hunting with several important nobles, leaving the Hand to sit on the throne and speak with his name.

_And how many of those new Goldcloaks are on your payroll? Not that it'll matter much more._

Tyrion looked around the hall. Lannister and Stark guardsmen lined the walls. There were hardly any Goldcloaks. Stark's children were in the wings. That was smart - if Littlefinger's men could have tried to them hostage while court was being held. Tyrion remarked that for all his failings Stark was actually rather clever when he expected people to behave dishonorably. It was when he thought they were behaving honorably that he got outwitted.

"The final item for today: Janos Slynt. Come forward"

The Commander of the City Watch stepped forward and bowed.

"My lord."

Ned turned to gesture for Tyrion to stand up.

"My lord?"

"Thank you, lord Hand. Janos Slynt, I accuse you of taking bribes and selling offices of the City Watch to the highest bidder to fatten your own purse."

A wave of murmurs swept through the court.

"Therefore, you are to be stripped of your titles and sent to join the Night's Watch. By order of the Hand."

"You have no proof!" Slynt said as two Lannister guardsmen moved forward to arrest him.

"Neither did Jon Arryn." That was lord Stark speaking. "That is, after the two witnesses he found died unexpectedly. He was still convinced that you were guilty."

"And..." said Tyrion. "As a matter of fact we do have witnesses. Some of the offices you sold titles too have come forward. They will be allowed to keep their stations. The rest will be sent to the Wall."

"You can't do this! I have friends in high places!" The doors slammed as he was dragged from the hall. Stark spoke again.

"It is the will of the council that Jory Cassel be appointed head of the City Watch until a more permanent replacement shall be found. That is all the business the council has today."

As the crowd was cleared out, Tyrion met with Stark and Jory Cassel in the Small Hall.

"We should not have done that without Robert's consent."

"The man is corrupt. Don't you want to get rid of corruption? Come now Stark, Littlefinger had all the officers we deposed in his pocket anyway. It was necessary."

"All the same." He turned to Jory.

"I trust you will do your best. I will not be in King's Landing forever, so I will need you to find trustworthy and honorable men to be your officers and your replacement."

"Of course, my lord."

Finally, Stark turned to Tyrion.

"I don't suppose you trust the new Goldcloaks Littlefinger has hired any more than I do."

"Don't fret, Stark. I was just about to go and take care of it."


	6. Ned II

**Ned**

Ned returned to the Tower of the Hand in the company of four of his guardsmen. Even with Slynt and many of the officers of the Goldcloaks in custody, there was never telling how many more men Littlefinger had in his pay.

It was not Littlefinger who was waiting for him outside his office, however. It was the eunuch.

"My lord, may we speak?"

Ned motioned for his men to wait outside the door. He and Varys took their seats.

"I must congratulate you on your removal of Littlefinger's men."

"Janos Slynt was arrested for corruption. Littlefinger had nothing to do with it."

"Officially, I'm sure. But can you expect everyone at court to believe that?"

"I'f you mean the Lannisters, Littlefinger is just as much a threat to them as he is to me. Did you come here to tell me something I don't already know?"

"Let's not be impatient, Lord Stark. I did in fact come to help you with yours and Tyrion's investigation. Littlefinger is a danger to the realm."

"And you serve the realm, do you?"

"Precisely, Lord Stark."

With that, Varys stood up and turned to leave. He stopped at the door.

"You have missed something critical, however. If you recall, there's more to this than Littlefinger. Think back lord Stark - who was it that told you how Jon Arryn died? And who was it that sent away the man who could have saved him? And why would he do this?"

With that, the eunuch turned and left.

Grand Maester Pycelle. He had mentioned all the symptoms of poison. And he had mentioned sending away Maester Colemon. But why? None of the investigations had turned up anything about Pycelle. What did Pycelle have to gain from this? Ned had hardly forgotten that the only reason Littlefinger had killed Jon was because he could blame it on the Lannisters. But why would the Lannisters want Jon dead. He was looking into royal bastards. He was conversing with Stannis. _The seed is strong_.

Ned needed to talk to Stannis.


	7. Tyrion III

**Tyrion**

Everything about this meeting was risky. First of all, Tyrion had had to rely on Varys to get to this inn unseen, allowing himself to be led through the tunnels under the city blindfolded. Varys had assured him the owner of this inn was not one of Littlefinger's creatures.

Second, he was actually meeting Littlefinger's creatures. Varys, again had been useful there, sending the message through one of his 'little birds' no doubt, and so they had agreed to come.

A dwarf was far too noticeable for Tyrion to wait in the common room, so he sat in the room of the inn whose owner worked for Varys, waiting for the men in Littlefingers pay that Varys had sent for, and he had no way to get back to the castle without Varys' help.

Tyrion wasn't entirely sure this was safe at all.

Still, he waited patiently until the door opened and one of the Goldcloaks walked in.

"I wasn't told I'd be talking with a dwarf," he said.

"And I wasn't told I'd be talking to an officer of the Goldcloaks. I was expecting a sellsword."

"I was a sellsword, until recently. Now I'm repsectable," he said.

"No, you're a sellsword. Just as being a lord doesn't cancel out the fact that I'm a dwarf, wearing a fancy cloak doesn't stop you being a sellsword."

"Maybe so," the sellsword said.

"Now, logically, being sellswords, you must be working for someone. That won't do. I want you working for me."

"Ah, right to the point. Well, _my lord_, just who are you that you think you can buy off fifty sellswords?"

"Tyrion Lannister. Of the Casterly Rock Lannisters. Perhaps you know them."

"Everyone knows them."

No doubt he knew who Tyrion was the moment he walked into the room. Richly dressed dwarfs like Tyrion weren't exactly common.

"What's your name?" Tyrion asked.

"Bronn."

"Well, Bronn. I just hope you know that when the time comes, you'll know who has the money."

"Oh, I don't know, our, ah, employer has a lot of money."

"Well, has he paid you yet?"

"He already has."

"He paid sellswords up front? Poor man."

"He's got some of his own men, too."

"You can give a list of names if you want. I can pass them on to the commander of the Goldcloaks."

"The Northman? We all heard how Stark got rid of Slynt for being on Littlefinger's pay. Why would you want to get rid of Baelish?"

"Why, he owns all my favorite brothels."

Bronn laughed loudly at that.

"I like you, dwarf."


	8. Ned III

**Ned**

Robert was returning from his hunting trip. Word was he had come back safe. If Littlefinger had planned to kill him, he had failed. So Ned summoned Littlefinger to a meeting of the Small Council. Varys and Pycelle sat on either side of Ned, and behind him was a line of Stark guardsmen.

The rest of the Great Hall was lined with Goldcloaks. All Littlefinger's - formerly Littlefinger's, if Tyrion was right.

Littlefinger arrived with several more Goldcloaks in tow. Ned stood up to greet him.

"I'm glad you arrived, Lord Baelish. We were just about to begin."

"Were we?" Responded Littlefinger.

Ned drew himself up and placed his hand upon Ice. His guards stepped forwards.

"Petyr Baelish, I arrest you for masterminding the murder of Jon Arryn, for fraud, selling of offices, and conspiring to bankrupt the crown."

Littlefinger's normally smug smile seemed more of a bitter snarl.

"You have no proof."

"My contacts in the Vale have seized your estate on my orders. An audit will be held. My wife is speaking to Lady Arryn. And we have Ser Hugh."

"Do you? Down in the Black Cells. It is quite dangerous down there. Be a shame if he had died of neglect."

"It would. But I had my own men guarding that cell. My own men were to feed him. Anyone who attempted to enter that cell was to be detained. And perhaps the man who sent someone to silence Ser Hugh was so desperate he spoke to the assassin himself."

Littlefinger stopped smiling, for perhaps the first time since Ned had met him.

"Oh, bravo, Lord Stark."

Tyrion entered, with several Lannister guardsmen behind him. The Goldcloaks moved to Littlefinger's side.

"I think this is all terribly ironic, don't you? You outwitted Stark, and now he has outwitted you. It seems we have come full circle."

"You think you have outwitted me? I have the Goldcloaks. And waht about you two? I suppose you have something to say."

Littlefinger nodded at Pycelle and Varys. The eunuch gave him a knowing smile.

"My Lord Stark, Littlefinger is clearly a danger to the realm." Pycelle nodded.

"Conspiring to poison Jon Arryn! Most foul!"

"Goldcloaks!" Littlefinger was speaking now, his voice dripping with rage, "Take these men into custody."

"Yes, Bronn, take this man into custody." That was Tyrion speaking.

"With pleasure, my lord." The spears swung down to point at Littlefinger. Tyrion moved to stand next to Ned.

"Don't worry, Littlefinger, I'm sure the king will be merciful when he hears how you murdered the man he considered his second father. Oh, wait."


	9. Catelyn II

**Catelyn**

Cat arrived at Gulltown to find it in chaos. Royce men were overturning every brothel and customs house, and Brynden Tully, her uncle, met her at the docks.

"The order came from Yohn Royce, at your husband's request. He ordered every business in connection with Littlefinger to be seized. Dozens of customs officials and brothel owners have been imprisoned, and many times we find records of names of others in Littlefinger's network.. This stretches across the Vale, and we've found many names from King's Landing too, and some from Lannisport and Oldtown. I don't think we'll ever find all of Littlefinger's creatures, but they'll never be organized once their leader is done for."

"They my husband was right? Littlefinger has been taking money from the crown?"

"Indeed. And more than that. The customs officials in league with Baelish have been avoiding payment on taxes and customs fees. He has spies in many major houses. I shall not even tell you some of the tales we have heard from his brothels."

"Why are you here, uncle? I thought you were the commander of the Bloody Gate."

"The Hand also requested that I oversee the seizing of Littlefinger's estate, and that I meet you here at the docks. We were told of your coming."

Brynden sighed.

"Lysa has locked herself in the Eyrie. She refuses to speak to anyone. No message has come from the Eyrie for almost a week."

In the company of Brynden and some of his men she journeyed to the Giant's Lance. They were often met by riders coming from the Eyrie and Gulltown with messages for Brynden. Oftentimes they were just word of a prominent tradesman or official being arrested, but other times the news was more troubling.

"Trade with the Free Cities has slowed to a trickle. Littlefinger had bought up wineries and warehouses, and they have all been seized." Said one.

"The Lannisters and Tyrells are calling for blood. Littlefinger had invested all their money and they want it back." Said another.

"The Iron Bank is going to send an envoy to King's Landing. They are calling in their debt." That was the most troubling of all. When princes in the Free Cities refused to pay their debts to the Iron Bank, new princes rose up to replace them. _The Iron Bank_ will have its due was a saying in Braavos.

The last had come when they were at the Gates of the Moon. From there they made the long, dangerous ascent to the Eyrie.

Brynden demanded entrance on the orders of the Hand of the King. A servant let them in and told them Lady Lysa has been in the High Hall for a day and a night. Servants had brought her food and letters from the outside word, but on her orders no messages were to go out.

Catelyn strode into the High Hall with Brynden and Measter Colemon at her side. Lysa was sitting at the foot of the dais, clutching a scroll.

Maester Colemon had told her of Robert Arryn's health. What he had not warned her about was Lysa's health.

She had grown thick of body, pale and puffy of face. He clothes were stained and ragged, and her face had a haunted look to it. Her eyes were pale and watery.

"Lysa. It's me, Cat."

Lysa's face grew angry.

"Catelyn." She practically spat. "What has your husband done?"

"My husband has arrested Petyr Baelish. He was plotting to kill Jon Arryn. Ned believes you knew about this."

"Where is my son? What have you done with him."

"My lady? He had a shaking fit, so I was caring for him." Maester Colemon said.

"What will you do with him?"

"He will be sent to foster with Stannis, as Jon had planned."

"So you are trying to take my son from me. Just like Jon tried to! That's why Petyr had me kill him. He said we could be together after that. He had me send you that letter saying the Lannisters killed him, that was so clever!"

Brynden stepped back in shock. Lysa was crying and laughing at once. She stood up suddenly.

"He said when Jon was dead we could be together. But now your stupid husband has taken him from me. Just as you are trying to take my son. The Starks will be the death of me!"

"Lysa, please, I only want to help you."

"You will not touch me! I only wanted to be with Petyr!" Lysa was only crying now, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I gave him my maidenhead, I killed Jon for him, I would have given him a child too-"

"That's enough, Lysa." Brynden stepped forward, between Cat and Lysa.

"You have taken Petyr from me! You are no sister of mine!"

With that, Lysa turned and ran for the Moon Door. Cat had not even noticed the bars had been removed. Lysa turned the latch.

"Lysa!"

There was only the howling of the wind.


	10. Ned IV

**Ned**

King Robert Baratheon arrived in the Red Keep in a fury.

"Seven hells, Ned! What have you been doing while I was gone! The whole city's in an uproar! Brothels, customs offices, inns, breweries, all of them being searched, men by the dozens arrested, I hear you've gotten rid of Janos Slynt and arrested Littlefinger?!"

"I apologize greatly, your grace, but it was necessary to act quickly." Ned met him in the courtyard with the Queen and her children with him, as well as Tyrion and Yohn Royce.

"You can't just get rid of men because they're corrupt. If we did that, there'd be no more advisers left! Seven hells, Ned, I know you're honorable, but you have to think!"

"Your grace, this is no simple matter of corruption. Littlefinger has been plotting to bring the Lannisters and the Stark to blows. He conspired with Lysa Arryn to poison Jon and pin the blame on the Lannisters. My wife is on her way here, she will testify this.

Robert was agape. "He killed Jon?" He grew furious. "They killed JON!? That man was a second father to me, and to kill him and try and blame the Lannisters, I'll have his head-"

"Your grace! There will be a trial. We are still collecting evidence, and in the meanwhile we must sort out the state of the crown's finances."

"To hells with your counting coppers Ned! When your wife gets here, we'll hear what she has to say and then I'll take his head!"

"Your grace, there is more to it than that, the Iron Bank-"

Robert thundered and blustered, yelling that he'd have Littlefinger's head on a spike, that he'd let it rot for a hundred days, all while his horse shied under him and his hunting companions dismounted behind him.

When Robert's fury had run its course he dismounted and turned back to Ned.

"And Slynt?"

"I apologize, your grace, but he was in Littlefinger's pocket. We had a close call, he is devious, I would not be surprised if he has something planned even now. It needed to be done immediately, else you may have returned to find me and the Imp dead and Littlefinger claiming we attempted a coup."

"The Imp? What's he got to do with this?" Robert eyed Tyrion suspiciously. Tyrion stepped forward with bow.

"I have been helping Stark with his investigation. I was, after all, who he tried to blame for the death of Lord Stark's son. And my family's honor was at stake."

Robert grunted. He nodded at Yohn Royce. "And you?"

"Your grace, it was fortunate that I did not go on that hunting trip. When Lord Stark told me of his investigation, I sent word for my men to seize Littlefinger's estate and begin searching the offices of the men in his pay. Lysa Arryn is dead, and Catelyn Stark is bringing Robert Arryn south to foster at Dragonstone."

Robert snorted. "Bloody hells! I never thought Littlefinger would be capable of something like this!"

Ned put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"None of us did."


	11. Littlefinger

**Littlefinger's Trial**

"The Tyrells have always been devout and loyal followers of the Faith." - Mace Tyrell

Littlefinger's trial necessitated the cancellation of the Hand's Tourney. Following this many nobles who had traveled to King's Landing chose to return to their homes, but others stayed for the trial, notably those from the Vale and the Riverlands. Beric Dondarrion was among those who stayed for the trial.

While the trial was going on Littlefinger's businesses and those of his closest cronies were being auctioned off to raise emergency funds for the crown. Many merchants in Gulltown and King's Landing suddenly became very rich, and overall the collective businesses was being concentrated into fewer hands.

Many brothels in the two cities were shut down entirely, though Chataya's was not.

The Lannisters decided not to call in their loans due to their connection to the crown, and the Iron Bank was at least convinced to put off negotiations until after the trial. The Tyroshi Trading Cartels and the Faith, however, demanded immediate payment. Ned Stark appointed Mace Tyrell as the new Master of Coin to get the Tyrells to avoid calling in their loans (and also put a non-Lannister on the Small Council). After he arrived two days into the trial, he negotiated the debt to the Faith by paying half the debt immediately while also transferring part of the Tyrell's loans to the Faith, thereby ensuring the Faith would get paid when the Tyrells did. The Tyroshi, owning only a small part of the crown's debt, were payed off immediately. In the end, the crown barely avoided bankruptcy, but remained in debt.

Meanwhile, with so many of Littlefinger's businesses being liquidated, trade with the Free Cities slowed to a halt except in Oldtown and Lannisport, where the majority of businesses remained open.

"Petyr Baelish, called Littlefinger, you are accused of murdering Jon Arryn, of corruption, of fraud, of usury, of stealing funds from the crown, and of threatening the stability of the realm." - Tyrion Lannister

Littlefinger's trial began with the testimonies of Tyrion and Ned, supplemented by Jory Cassel and Yoren as they recounted their dealings with Littlefinger and each other, Bran's assassination attempt and the events following, and their investigation together. After that followed many men of the Goldcloaks, merchants, and various others who were formerly in Littlefinger's pay and had agreed to testify against him in exchange for pardon (those who had committed no other crimes, that is). Littlefinger called many witnesses as well. Some had been arrested. Others had fled. The rest were not trusted.

Meanwhile, Littlefinger played his final moves. Jory Cassel was assaulted in broad daylight on the city walls. Jory was saved by Bron, but the man threw himself from the walls before he could be captured, but on him was found a significant quantity of gold.

Grand Maester Pycelle was found dead in his quarters the morning he was supposed to testify, but since Maester Colemon was on his way it was ultimately pointless. Word was sent to the Citadel, and they replaced Pycelle with Maester Gormon, Mace Tyrell's uncle. Cersei was not pleased.

One day during the trial, Tyrion Lannister observed one of the Red Keep's cats convulsing, and discovered that it had eaten a scrap of food from the kitchen. He narrowly saved the entire Royal Family and Small Council from being poisoned, and the kitchen staff was all dismissed.

Littlefinger's final acts ultimately amounted to the desperate flailing of a man sloppily trying to kill those who had outed him.

The next few days were characterized by dull reports on Littlefinger's business dealings, and long lists of facts and figures read by accountants and merchants and maesters.

Finally, the day everyone had been waiting for arrived. A ragged Hugh of the Vale was brought forwards, where he recounted all that he knew about Lysa Arryn and Littlefinger's relation to Jon's death, and his own role in it. Robert was ready to chop both their heads off right then, but some called into question if it was true that Lysa Arryn had ordered Jon Arryn's murder. It was at that point that Eddard Stark called forwards his final witnesses. Catelyn Stark, Brynden Tully, and Maester Colemon.

"In the name of Robert of the House Baratheon, the First of his Name, King of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, by the word of Eddard of the House Stark, Hand of the King, I do sentence you to die." - Ned Stark

There was no doubt once the three gave their testimony that Littlefinger was guilty. He and Hugh were sentenced to death. Janos Slynt beheaded Hugh, but Eddard Stark himself executed Littlefinger. It was the worst end for him: damned by the testimony of the only woman he ever loved with the blade swung by her husband.

Petyr Baelish was dead, but the chaos he created still had to be sorted out. Negotiations with the Iron Bank was to begin shortly, and trade with the Free Cities was still sluggish, even after all the warehouses and ships that belonged to Littlefinger had been sold.

It was then that Eddard Stark announced to his children that they would be returning home. He told them it would be to see their brothers again, but in reality he needed to speak to Stannis and he feared for the safety in the conflict that could follow. When he announced this to them, Sansa protested, saying that she wished to stay with Joffrey. Eddard assured Sansa that he would find her an appropriate match. Sansa insisted that she wanted Joffrey and that she would give him a son with beautiful golden hair who will be the greatest king there ever was, as brave as a wolf and as proud as a lion. Arya pointed out that Joffrey is not a lion, but a stag like his father, and a craven and a liar besides.

"He is not! He's not the least bit like that old drunken king." - Sansa Stark

It is at this point that Eddard realized the truth. He put Catelyn, his children, Robert Arryn, and his household on a boat to White Harbor, and told Vayon Poole to have the captain change course as soon as the boat had left sight of land. He needs to make for Dragonstone and give Stannis Robert Arryn and a letter Ned had written.

In the Red Keep, the Lannisters and Tyrells were jockeying for Robert's favor. Mace Tyrell brought his family with him, and Margaery was spending an awful lot of time with the king. Already two seats on the Small Council were filled by Tyrells, and it was rumored that Ned Stark was going to resign the Handship soon.

When word came that Stannis had left Dragonstone with a fleet of ships, Eddard Stark sought out Cersei in the garden.

"I know the truth Jon Arryn died for." - Eddard Stark

He told her she had until Stannis arrived to flee King's Landing and all of Westeros. Then he and Stannis would lay the truth before Robert.

That night, two men spoke with each other, deep within the depths of the Red Keep.

"V: Eddard Stark has been so helpful, getting rid of Littlefinger for us. He was forcing us to alter our plans.

I: Alter them too much, I say. Why must you do this? We are not ready.

V: No. But we will not have an opportunity such as this for a long time.

I: Is that why you sent the assassin?

V: The king was too distracted to order it. We need to prod the horselords into action now that the boy is dead. Fool.

I: The realm is still united under a strong king! This is not the right time at all.

V: Tywin will not bow to a king who has disgraced his family so.

I: Tywin is alone.

V: No. Tywin is cunning. He will find allies.

I: The Greyjoys? Maybe. But Dorne will not love him. They serve the dragon alone.

V: Cersei is fleeing the city as we speak. She will go to the Free Cities and use her father's gold to hire mercenaries to take revenge on Robert. Mercenaries, you see?

I: The Golden Company?

V: As I said, the opportunity is right.

I: This is a gamble. But I will send for Griff.

V: Good. I will stay here. Stannis and his red woman are coming. The Tyrells will not want him here, to threaten their claim.

I: Do what you must. I shall go."

At the Wall, Jeor Mormont and Jon Snow have just killed a man they thought dead...


	12. Ned V

**Ned**

Ned had cleaned and polished Ice until the un hung low in the sky, but still he could remember Littlefinger's last words. When they placed him on the block he had stared at the ground with a haunted look in his eyes, but when Eddard Stark stepped up with Ice in his hand his head snapped up.

"Petyr Baelish, called Littlefinger, do you have any final words to say?"

A fire burned in Littlefinger's eyes as he turned his gaze from Ned to King Robert and the assorted nobles. Mace Tyrell and his family, Tyrion and the other Lannisters, Catelyn and her uncle, Yohn Royce, and the members of a dozen major and minor houses."

"Only that the Seven Kingdoms will fail in the end. The smallfolk suffer and the merchants plot behind your backs. You cannot live on the backs of others forever. This will end with the heads of the noble families on spikes. I would have succeeded if I wasn't stopped by the Ned and the Imp. The Starks and Tullys would be dead and I would be regent of the Vale. The houses who shamed me would be dead, while I could laugh and rule the ashes."

"Enough of this!" yelled Robert. "Ned, have his head off."

"Also, I fucked your wife. I took her maidenhead."

"No," said Brynden. "Hoster Tully told me. The woman you thought was Cat that night was Lysa. Catelyn went to her marriage bed a maiden."

"Enough! Have the bastard's head!" bellowed Robert.

"Indeed, we're here to kill him, not talking. There's been enough of that already," said Tyrion.

Ned raised Ice above his head.

"Cat? Cat, did you ever love me?" Littlefinger's voice was desperate.

"I could never love the man who tried to kill my son," she said with a voice like cold steel.

Littlefinger returned his gaze to the ground.

"In the name of Robert of the House Baratheon, the First of his Name, King of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, by the word of Eddard of the House Stark, Hand of the King, I do sentence you to die."


	13. Tyrion IV

**Tyrion**

Tyrion was rather happy for a while after the death of Littlefinger. _A Lannister always pays his debts_, he had thought as Ned Stark's sword came down in a glittering arc.

Soon, however, his satisfaction soured. When Ned sent away his family and household he grew worried. Stark was no fool. Though Littlefinger was dead, he had already planted the seeds of war. Stark had been following Jon's trail for months. He knew Littlefinger wanted his death pinned on the Lannisters because they had the motive.

Tyrion recalled his siblings' faces when he told them Bran lived. He knew about their relationship. The question was, did Ned?

The answer came barely a week after the Stark children had departed. Barristan Selmy arrived in his room and told him what Ned had uncovered and what his family had done.

"And Cersei and the children have fled?"

"Yes. Jaime Lannister and half the Kingsguard are missing, however. The Hound is getting drunk down in the city, but he hasn't tried to leave yet."

As Selmy began to leave Tyrion stopped him.

"Am I a prisoner in this room?"

Selmy paused a while before speaking.

"Yes."

Tyrion spent the next hour entertaining the thought of getting very, very drunk. He had just decided against it when Ned Stark himself arrived.

"Stannis Baratheon has arrived in the city. I am going down to meet him."

"Well, seeing as how I'm not dead, you must have convinced Robert I wasn't a part of my sister's conspiracy."

Ned almost smiled.

"Were you?"

"No," said Tyrion. The silence stretched on while Ned apparently decided he was telling the truth.

"He almost wanted my head when I told him I warned Cersei to flee. Called it high treason and said he'd take my badge as soon as he could find a replacement."

"You warned Cersei to flee?"

"For the children's sake."

"Joffery was growing into a monster. But Tommen and Myrcella are good children. Thank you."

"I do have a more burdensome reason for coming here."

Ned paused.

"You know that your father will not suffer us to live after we have disgraced his family so."

"He would rather see Westeros a desert than a Westeros where Lannisters are know to be incestuous and bastards."

"It will be war then. And Tywin will fall. We have the North, the Riverlands, the Reach, the Vale, and the Stormlands behind us."

"My father will not be easy to kill. But I know that you and your father have no lost love between one another."

"He has always hated me," Tyrion feared he knew where this was going.

"The reason I have come to you is because once Tywin is overthrown we need to keep the Westerlands at peace. If we raise up a house to replace the Lannisters then the people will not respect them. Or us.

Tyrion Lannister, either you can stay in this tower as our prisoner or you can join us. In which case we will put you in your father's seat as Lord of Casterly Rock and Lord Paramount of the Westerlands."


	14. Davos I

**Davos**

Stannis Baratheon insisted his chief lords come with him to King's Landing. Davos expected that meant he should stay with the fleet. Instead he was to travel to the Red Keep with the Lords Bar Emmon and Celtigar and Velaryon and Sunglass. And the Red Woman of course. Davos feared her and her influence over his lord, but he had some consolation in the fact that he could balance her influence. He had friends among the high lords: Andrew Estermont, Rolland Storm, and Maester Cressen. And there were many among Stannis' men who still held to the Seven.

Still, Davos felt out of place among the high lords as they waited on the docks. Stannis set his jaw and stared at the Red Keep atop Aegon's High Hill. The Red Woman stood beside him, calm as always, the ruby at her throat pulsing with light.

She also had converted Selyse, but Selyse was back at Dragonstone with Shireen and Robert Arryn.

Finally, the Mud Gate opened and Ned Stark rode out with two men at his side. One was in the flowing white cloak of the Kingsguard.

"My lord Stannis. Welcome to King's Landing. This is Jory Cassel, commander of the City Watch."

Stannis bowed his head.

"My lord hand. Lord Cassel. Lord Commander Selmy."

"I see you brought your fleet."

"The Lannisters are treacherous."

"The Lannisters are fled."

"Truly?"

Barristan Selmy spoke up. "Cersei and the children have fled by ship. Jaime Lannister and half the Kingsguard are missing as well. Meryn Trant, Boros Blount, and Mandon Moore."

Stannis ground his teeth.

"Curse them. I understand you found the truth then?"

"Yes. Jory's men are spreading the word. Ravens will be sent out. Soon all of Westeros will know of the Lannisters' treachery."

"Where is the Imp?"

"He is our guest. I offered him the position of Lord Paramount of the Westerlands after his father is defeated. He agreed."

A murmur went through the lords gathered there. Stannis put and end to it with a sharp glance.

"We must prepare at once. Tywin will fight to see all the Seven Kingdoms dead once this reaches him."

"Agreed."

The two groups joined a rode through the gates and into the city. Some of the smallfolk stopped to cheer the name of the Hand of the King, or Lord Stannis, or Robert. Others went on their way with no more than a glance. Some gave cold stares.

Davos remarked that Ned Stark and Stannis Baratheon were very much alike. Both were hard men, it seemed, who would not give up even if all was hopeless. But where Stark never forsake his honor, Stannis never forsook the law.

Instinctively Davos touched his luck.

He supposed honor was a different kind of law. A law one gave to yourself. Davos wondered if Stark would have taken his fingers or his head, had he caught him. He had smuggled in northern waters enough.

Before they had passed halfway through the city, a rider stopped them.

"We have found Jaime Lannister."

He whispered the news into Stark's ear.

"Take us to him," he said.

Davos realized immediately where they were going.

The crowd in front of Baelor's Sept was too great for them to reach the steps, but they were at least able to reach the statue of Baelor the Blessed. The High Septon stood next to Jaime Lannister and three men in the armor of the Kingsguard.

Jaime was giving the Hand a look so cold Davos didn't even hear the High Septon speaking at first.

"These are the vilest accusations in the eyes of gods and men. Were they to be found true, the Lannisters would be damned to all seven hells! This is why Jaime Lannister has thrown himself at the mercy of the gods. Let them decide! Let them find the truth! Let them be honored in the greatest way possible! Let the be a Trial of Seven!

The crowd's chanting drowned out anything he said after that.

"_Trial by Seven! Trial by Seven! Trial by Seven!_"

Davos turned to look at the lords. Ned Stark looked weary. Stannis looked furious.

Davos reached for his luck.


	15. Trial of Seven

**Trial of Seven**

**For the Defendant, Eddard Stark, on behalf of King Robert Baratheon**

King Robert Baratheon, the First of his Name

Lord Eddard Stark, the Hand of the King and Warden of the North

Ser Barristan Selmy, called the Bold, Lord Commander of the King's Guard

Ser Arys Oakheart of the Kingsguard

Ser Mandon Moore of the Kingsguard

Lord Beric Dondarrion, called the Lightning Lord

Ser Sandor Clegane, called the Hound

**For the Claimant, Jaime Lannister, on behalf of Queen Cersei Lannister**

Ser Jaime Lannister, formerly of the Kingsguard, called the Kingslayer

Ser Meryn Trant, formerly of the Kingsguard

Ser Preston Greenfield, formerly of the Kingsguard

Ser Boros Blount, formerly of the Kingsguard

Ser Gregor Clegane, called the Mountain

Ser Addam Marbrand

Ser Lyle Crakehall, called Strongboar


	16. Tyrion V

**Tyrion**

Tyrion was given free reign of the Red Keep. He went everywhere in the company of Bronn of the Goldcloaks and one of his men. The sellsword and several others had sworn their swords to the new Lord of Casterly Rock. They could smell gold like a raven could smell rotting flesh.

Tyrion hated being called Lord of Casterly Rock. Leaving aside the fact that his damned father was still alive, he felt guilty. Even if his sister had left him behind without so much as a warning, Jaime was still in King's Landing when Tyrion accepted Ned's offer. And now Jaime was going to die.

Oh, he would take several of them down with him, but Jaime would die. Even if he won, Stannis would never permit him to leave the city alive, Faith be damned. He had his own religion now.

Melisandre was spending a lot of time with Thoros of Myr. It shouldn't have seemed out of place, just two preachers exchanging doctrine, but nothing the Red Woman did seemed natural.

Things in King's Landing were chaotic. Mobs of smallfolk walked the streets denouncing the Lannisters or the kings or anyone, really. The Goldcloaks were hard pressed. At least they had some of Stannis' troops to support them, and the household guards of half a dozen lords.

Stannis' navy had mostly gone home, leaving three ships. The great lords had all stayed.

Robert spent all day riding and swinging his war hammer. Tyrion didn't expect him to lose any weight in the short amount of time he had until the Trial of Seven, but at least he could get in some practice.

When Jaime announced that Gregor Clegane would be fighting for him, the Goldcloaks went down into the city and brought back a drunken Sandor Clegane. When Tyrion had asked Ned who's idea it was, he said it was Stannis, which really meant it was the Red Priests. The Hound begrudgingly allowed himself to be knighted, and that was that.

Meanwhile, Renly and the Tyrells jockeyed with Stannis for influence in court. Ned Stark sided with Stannis when he bothered to get involved at all.

Things came to a head when it came time for Robert to write his will as a precaution in the event that he died in the Trial of Seven.

"Robert," suggested Renly, "legitimize Edric Storm. What better way to get your revenge on Cersei?"

"And you can seat yourself as regent if Robert dies, right?" said Stannis, jaw clenched, "Or marry him to Margaery when he comes of age?"

Mace Tyrell blustered. "Robert must have an heir. And if he dies in the Trial of Seven the boy will need guidance until he comes of age."

"Robert has an heir. Me. With no trueborn sons the throne passes to me as his eldest remaining brother. Not to you, Renly."

"Why not legitimize the boy, though?" asked Renly. Tyrion spoke up.

"Because the last king who did that was Aegon the Unworthy. Do you want to be associated with that man?"

Ned nodded at Tyrion.

"The throne should pass to Stannis. It is regrettable that he leave no trueborn heirs, but after the Trial of Seven we will have done all we can in that regard."

"No," said Robert, after remaining silent, "After I kill Jaime Lannister I'll hunt that bitch Cersei to the ends of the earth! I'll kill her and all her foul brood!"

"My lord, we have discussed that matter enough! We cannot pursue her to the Free Cities, and that is where she has fled!"

Robert glowered at everyone at the table and sank back into silence. Renly coughed and turned back to Ned.

"But you would want Stannis on the throne - your son and his daughter are betrothed."

Stannis ground his teeth.

"My daughter is being sent to foster at Winterfell."

"With a boy around her age who is crippled. The two are so similar in a way, with their conditions."

"Hold your tongue about my daughter, Renly."

Tyrion rolled his eyes and spoke up again.

"Legitimizing Edric Storm is a viable option. Or it would be, if Robert did not have a living brother. Two living brothers, and you would do yourselves some good to remember that you are brothers, all three of you."

_And a lot of good being brothers helped Jaime and I. So who am I to talk?_

Robert laughed softly.

"The dwarf is the voice of reason as always. I will make Stannis my heir. If you're so keen to see her on the throne, marry the Tyrell girl yourself and hope the Stark boy can't perform."

Ned frowned, "That seems unlikely. Maester Luwin has assured me he is still functional in that regard. He may father children, but that is many years from now to be sure."

Robert shrugged. "There you have it. You're out of luck then, Renly."

When the will was signed, Mace Tyrell left, looking discouraged. Robert handed the will to Ned and asked him to leave.

"I want to spend some time with my brothers before...before the fight."

Ned nodded and left with Tyrion. Once they had left the Small Council chamber, he spoke to Tyrion.

"That was well said. They are brothers, and if Robert dies, it will be hard on them. Renly looks up to his brother, and Stannis will mourn him in his own way."

Tyrion decided he would mourn Jaime, if only because no one else would, expect perhaps the children.


	17. Arya I

**Arya**

Arya was really happy to see Robb and Bran and Rickon again. She hadn't spoken to any of them since the left Winterfell, and she never even got to say goodbye to Bran because he hadn't woken up yet. Which was why she was so angry at Sansa for not looking forward to meeting their brothers too.

Sansa did nothing but mope on the way home. All she could do for the first day was complain about how father didn't want her to be happy and how he was trying to drag her away from Joffrey. After that she just stayed quiet and mostly sat in her cabin.

Arya was having fun, though. She like talking with the sailors and practicing dancing with Syrio. The sailors would sometime watch and joke, and Jeyne Poole would too once in a while. She was lonely since Sansa wouldn't talk to anyone.

Her mother had tried to convince her once or twice that she would go back to King's Landing eventually, but Arya could tell she was lying. Syrio had been teaching her to see with her eyes, and Arya could tell when her mother was lying.

When they reached Dragonstone she was happy. There were so many ships and men, and the castle with all its dragon towers was like nothing she had seen.

Her mother and Vayon Poole went up to the castle, and came back down with Stannis Baratheon and some lords. Sansa came out of her cabin and performed her best courtesies, and Arya thought that made her feel a little better. Stannis invited them to stay in the castle and asked that they take his daughter with them to Winterfell.

Arya didn't like Robert Arryn - he cried a lot and had a temper and sometimes he got ill, so she was okay with him staying on Dragonstone. Shireen was a little better, even if she didn't look very pretty. She could be like her father sometimes, but she was never mean. Patchface, her fool, was scary, but she got used to him, and Shireen liked him anyway, so Arya put up with him.

Once when she was practicing with Syrio, he sang:

"Under the sea, the they use swordfish when they fight, and seashells are their shields. I know, I know, oh, oh, oh."

Arya didn't know what that meant.

When they reached White Harbor they got word from the south. Her father had uncovered something bad that the Lannisters had done, and the queen and her children had fled. Her father and the king were supposed to fight the Kingslayer, and there were supposed to be a bunch of other people fighting too.

They wouldn't tell Arya what the Queen had been doing, but they told Sansa, and she cried in her room for a whole day. Jeyne told her that she only knew that it turned out the the Queen's children weren't really Robert's.

Arya put that pout of her mind and enjoyed the stay at White Harbor. It was a lot cleaner than King's Landing, and her mother said it had a lot more of the North in it. Wyman Manderly was fat and jolly, and there was lots of food, and Syrio said she was getting very good at Water Dancing.

While she was on the final road to Winterfell word came of the outcome of the big trial everyone kept talking about.


	18. Tyrion VI

**Tyrion**

The sun was burning down on the tourney ground as fourteen men prepared to die.

The tourney had never taken place - the crown's sudden financial problems and Littlefinger's arrest had averted that. The stands and tourney had stayed up. Now they were stuffed with lords and smallfolk alike.

Jaime Lannister stood in gleaming white armor, his golden hair catching the sun. With him stood the three rogue members of the Kingsguard: Preston Greenfield, Boros Blount, and Meryn Trant. There was also Lyle Crakehall, called Strongboar, and Addam Marbrand, both Jaime's childhood friends. Both had entered this for his sake and for the opportunity to cross blades with some of the greatest swords of the Seven Kingdoms. Gregor Clegane stood stoic in his grey armor, towering over the other men.

Across from them stood Robert Baratheon and his men. The king had not lost noticeable weight, but Tyrion suspected the endless hours of practice would make a difference in this battle. Ned Stark was grim and silent. He had gone through the deaths of his father, sister, and brother, and he would see more death before the day was done. Barristan Selmy stood more proud than any of the Kingsguard, and with him were the last of his brothers, Arys Oakheart and Mandon Moore. Beric Dondarrion, the Lightning Lord, had been admitted on the suggestion of the Red Priests, as had Sandor Clegane, the Hound. Both had a part to play, said the Red Priests, but Sandor was only in this fight to kill his hated brother.

Tyrion took his seat in the front row of the stands, between Stannis and Mace Tyrell.

After the High Septon blessed the fighters and called on the Seven to bring forth the truth, he retreated from the field and the fighters spread out. The bells in Baelor's Sept tolled seven times, the sound rolling down across the city and the tourney fields, and the Trial of Seven began.

The two sides rushed forwards in a flash of sun on sword, shield, and helmet.

Robert rushed forwards with a bellow of pure rage, and the unlucky Boros Blount took his warhammer full on the head. First blood. Jaime Lannister swept forwards to attack the king, but Arys Oakheart blocked his way.

Lyle Crakehall and Addam Marbrand circled around, one trying to get at Robert and the other at Eddard Stark. Arys Oakheart went down a second later, defending his king to the last.

Elsewhere, Mandon Moore faced down the Mountain, who was bellowing louder than Robert. Beric and Sandor rushed to aid him.

Meryn Trant went down before Eddard Stark, while Barristan Selmy felled his former brother Preston Greenfield, but when they tried to reach Robert's side they were met by Lyle Crakehall and Addam Marbrand.

Blood flew in brilliant arcs from blades and splashed against armor and shield. The ground was soaked with it.

Mandon Moore was struck down by the Mountain, but with his final breath he struck at his killer's leg, laying open the armor.

At that moment Beric and the Hound met him. Their blades swept through the air, beating upon his greatsword. He threw them back, and the Hound barely deflected a cut that would have cut his torso in two.

Tyrion remained focused on the king and Jaime. Robert roared with every swing, Jaime's shield was a ragged wreck, but Robert was slowing and his armor was punctured in two places, blood leaking slowly from the rents in the steel. It was like watching a shadowcat take down a bull - and he knew how that would end.

The loud roar of the crowd drew him away from the two. Mace Tyrell's cry of "Gods be good!" directed him towards the Mountain and his attackers.

Beric Dondarrion had been driven down on one knee. His shield was mere splinters scattered across the sands, a deep gash in his arm showing that the greatsword had cut completely through the shield. In his desperation he had brought up his own sword, laying the flat of it across the palm of the hand on his injured arm, where it had cut deep. The Mountain's greatsword had caught there, and it had pushed down while Beric strained to keep the monstrous blade away from his head. Beric's blade was on fire.

The crowd roared and screamed as the flames licked at the two swords. The Hound stepped back, his face no doubt wrenched in fear. Gregor bellowed in anger, and the fire caught on the greatsword, as if it was mere wood.

Tyrion had never seen such a thing. It wasn't wildfire, that burned green and there was no way to sneak it onto the field. Had the gods truly taken a hand in the battle?

The sword melted and twisted, and the Mountain stumbled forwards, his ruined blade falling, Beric throwing himself to the side. Flames still curled up around the two, but the Hound must have mastered his mortal fear of fire, for he lunged forwards, his blade piercing the helmet of his brother, the brother he hated, the brother who had ruined his face when they were mere boys over a toy. The tip of the Hound's sword burst out the front of the Mountain's helmet and sunk into the earth.

The sudden flame had distracted the watching host, and the combatants on the field. Addam Marbrand and Lyle Crakehall fell back, and when Ned Stark and Barristan Selmy truned to aid Robert, it was too late. Jaime's blade had bitten deep, deep. The time it took for the Kingslayer to drag his sword from the king's body was enough for Ned and Barristan the Bold. As Robert's body fell like a boulder from a cliff, Eddard snapped Jaime's sword in two with one mighty stroke, which bit into Jaime's leg with a sound of tearing metal. Barristan's blade snapped forwards, and a full foot of it exited Jaime's back, glistening crimson. His white robes stained red, Jaime Lannister collapsed, a word on his lips Tyrion could not read at such a distance but guessed was "Cersei".

Addam Marbrand and Lyle Crakehall yielded. The Trial of Seven was over. Six men remained alive.


	19. Ned VI

**Ned**

Robert Baratheon was dying. Ned and Barristan knelt beside him as he took his final breaths.

"I told him...not to make a habit of it. Not to..." his eyelids fluttered. "You showed him though. He's done, and I've won in the end. I died fighting. Always wanted to..."

Ned looked back at the stands. Stannis and Renly had taken the field, Tyrion behind them, and Marbrand and Strongboar were being disarmed. The Hound was helping Beric Dondarrion to his feet. The bodies were being cleared away. Robert coughed up a gout of blood. The blade had bitten too deep to save him.

"Don't let Renly and Stannis come to blows...keep them together...promise me, Ned"

_Promise me, Ned._

Eddard Stark stood up and let Stannis and Renly kneel by their brother. He listened as Robert gasped his last goodbyes, then Grand Maester Gormon came forward with the milk of the poppy.

Robert Baratheon, the First of his Name, Lord of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men, Ruler of the Seven Kingdoms, was dead.

His body was to be returned to Storm's End, where he had requested his body be laid to rest. Stannis was to be crowned king, with Selyse as his queen.

Stannis met with Ned often to speak with him - he intended to keep Eddard Stark as Hand of the King for a short time. There was much to discuss - Lyle Crakehall and Addam Marbrand remained hostages, and Tywin Lannister had called his banners and fortified all the major paths into the Westerlands. Cersei Lannister was gathering a host of sellswords near Pentos. The city was in a panic after witnessing Beric Dondarrion and Sandor Clegane defeat the Mountain.

"The Lord of Light has made his will know," said Melisandre when she had been asked after the battle.

The Mountain's sword had looked like it had been partly melted in a forge. No one could doubt what had happened in the field that day. The High Septon had claimed of course that it was the cleansing fire of the Seven that struck down Gregor Clegane. The maesters remained troublingly quiet.

Beric Dondarrion spent many hours consulting Melisandre and Thoros, but the Hound had taken his horse, Stranger, and left King's Landing. Stannis wanted to open a temple to the R'hllor in King's Landing, in the former Dragonpit. Already many had converted among the smallfolk and even a few lords visited the nightfires to hear the preaching of the two Red Priests.

It was on the eve of Stannis' coronation, at the last of these meetings before Stannis became king, that Barristan Selmy came to them.

"My lords," he said to them, "I am the last of the Kingsguard alive. It is my wish that I be the last of the Kingsguard ever."

Ned stayed silent, but Stannis had ground his teeth.

"Why? Will you not take me as king?"

"No, your grace. I do not contest that you are the king. But the Kingsguard as an organization has fallen too low. Four of our number turned against their king, and the two who stayed true died. Jaime Lannister, twice kingslayer, curse him, has forever soiled the white cloaks with his actions. I beg your leave, therefore, to disband the order."

"And what then?" asked Ned.

"I will leave King's Landing. I give you my honor as a knight that I will not go to serve the Lannisters. Though I trust you would never suspect me of doing so."

Stannis sighed and bowed. After a pause, he set his jaw and spoke through clenched teeth.

"I will do this. Go, then, and do not serve the Lannisters."

Ned bid him farewell at the gates of the Red Keep.

"Farewell, Barristan Selmy. You were the last true member of the Kingsguard."

Barristan Selmy rode off into the gathering dusk.

When the next day dawned, a red comet rose in the east.


	20. King Stannis' Court

**King Stannis' Court**

**King on the Iron Throne**: Stannis Baratheon  
**Queen on the Iron Throne**: Selyse Baratheon

**Small Council**  
**Hand of the King**: Ned Stark  
**Master of Coin**: Mace Tyrell  
**Master of Laws**: Renly Baratheon  
**Master of Whispers**: Varys the Eunuch  
**Master of Ships**: Davos Seaworth  
**Grand Maester**: Gormon  
**Commander of the Goldcloaks**: Jacelyn Bywater

**Lords Paramount**  
**Lord of the North**: Ned Stark  
**Lord of Reach**: Mace Tyrell  
**Lord of the Stormlands**: Renly Baratheon  
**Lord of the Westerlands**: Tywin Lannister  
**Lord of the Riverlands**: Hoster Tully  
**Lord of the Vale**: Robert Arryn (Regent Yohn Royce)  
**Lord of the Iron Islands**: Balon Greyjoy  
**Prince of Dorne**: Doran Martell


End file.
